Iskander al-Khalid
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Iskander Nassir (Mirror) Introduction Iskander al-Khalid (played by Khaled Abol Naga) is the El Aurian Starfleet officer, known in DS9 for his unfortunately luck involving the mirror Universe. Having previously been stationed on the USS Valiant as the Flight Operations supervisor, he is currently an out-patient from treatment on Sura IV for his PTSD obtained in the mUniverse. Family Information Immediate Family Born November 02, 2260, Iskander is the younger brother in a set of twins between Tania Serino al-Khalid and Ibrahim al-Khalid. His slightly older twin is Zahir al-Khalid (2260) and his younger sister is Bedzhaa al-Khalid (2382). Zahir is married to wife, Serenha. *There are a few scars on his body – most notable being a crescent-shaped scar which cuts through Iskander's left brow on the outer edge. The mark came from a sparring lesson without his father's permission when Iskander was young. The wound was to remain as a character lesson for the boy, but Iskander chose to use it to impress his class-mates, much to his father's chagrin. *Iskander’s one main weakness is a severe case of Claustrophobia. He controls the fear fairly well in the enclosed environment of a starship or a fighter – the former because the ship is so open, the latter because he has the chance to escape in time of disaster. He has managed not to allow himself to be placed in situations where his fear would take control, but every once in a while there is no escaping. At those times Iskander forces himself through, praying he has the chance to deal with the fall-out later when he is alone. Children Maja al-Khalid Born November 24, 2385, Maja is the first child between Iskander and Johara al-Khalid. She was named after Iskanders paternal grandmother. Isaac al-Khalid Born May 01, 2387, Isaac is the second child between Iskander and Johara al-Khalid. Hasan al-Khalid Born April 03, 2398, Hasan is the last son between Iskander and Johara al-Khalid. Mylee al-Khalid Born September 05, 2400, Mylee is the last child between Iskander and Johara al-Khalid. She is named after family friend Mylee Mawiziki-Una. Tobias al-Khalid Born June 26, 2374, Tobias al-Khalid is the oldest son between Valerie Tiermusali and Colin Criller. He was adopted by Johara and Iskander al-Khalid as a young child. Georgiana al-Khalid Born August 04, 2383, Georgiana al-Khalid is the youngest daughter between Valerie Tiermusali and Colin Criller. She was adopted by Johara and Iskander al-Khalid as a young child. Personal Life Johara al-Khalid It was on the Hiroshima that Iskander met the woman – Johara Noor – who would become his wife, and inherited through her a pair of adopted children. In time, he found his own family building as well, adding another daughter and two sons as well to the clan. For a time, the family resigned from active duty in order to foster their growing family. Johara continued her counseling work through the Earth-based Headquarters, as they made the al-Khalid estate their home. It was a blessing to Iskander’s parents – his mother loving to have so many little ones around. Starfleet Academy After a private education, Iskander attended Starfleet Academy solely to become a pilot, thriving for the freedom and sense of individuality it would give him. Rather than taking the Cadet course, Iskander branched out, taking random classes, flying whenever time allowed him, and basically making a solid name for himself as a pilot. Afterwards he applied as for certification as a Warrant Officer and successfully passed the required exams. Military Service Thus began a long career of constant shifting between advancement and losing rank on account of reckless action or accusations of insubordination. For his part, Iskander never took offense to his Commanders’ decisions, accepting the reprimands with grace and a stoic responsibility. This trend was highlighted in his action during the battle of Wolf 359. Serving aboard the USS Hayden, Iskander defied the orders of his commanding officer and his parents when he joined a small band of pilots determined to rescue those jettisoned souls drifting in the direct advance of the Borg cube. Though relatively unscathed, Iskander's actions brought censure from his CO and, in an unexpected twist, severed any connection with his brother who, when he learned of the plot to skim for refugees and his brother's planned involvement, had tried to follow him, only to have his runabout struck and disabled. While Zahir survived, he blamed his brother for the injury that left him crippled in one leg. After the battle, Iskander was suspended from his position for a few months in which he attended mandatory counseling and tried to speak with his brother. He found it easier to deal with the insipid counselor than to break through Zahir's adamantium shell. Unable to give the latter up for a lost cause, Iskander took a temporary leave of absence from active service. During that time he drew into himself, internalizing his grief as he projected a cool, somber façade on the outside. When Iskander returned to Starfleet, he was a different man, unable to relate to his fellow officers as before. He served out an uncomfortable service aboard the USS Akira before he was eventually transferred to the Hiroshima as Assistant Chief Flight Control Officer. Note: Iskander was meritoriously granted a regular Starfleet Commission and promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade while on mission with USS Hiroshima. Later, he re-applied to the Academy in order to complete the courses required for earning a genuine commission and was officially granted an official promotion to Lieutenant Commander as he stepped into the Red Squad supervisory department. His tenure was short-lived as a disastrous run-in with the Mirror counterpart of himself left Iskander severely battered – both physically and mentally. He is currently undergoing recovery in hopes of some-day regaining his place within the fleet. Reprimands Suspended, 2366 - After disobeying orders on the USS Hayden, Iskander was suspended for a few months where he attended mandatory counselling. Category:Starfleet Category:Starfleet Academy Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Tara's Characters Category:El Aurian Category:Future Plots